


You'll never know dear, how much I love you

by littlemissmusique



Series: Grey Skies (Hanahaki at Karasuno) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmusique/pseuds/littlemissmusique
Summary: Suga woke up to see three perfect yellow petals on his pillow, glistening with blood.Oh, he thought.Of course.OR:Suga gets Hanahaki disease.  Fluff and angst ensue.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Grey Skies (Hanahaki at Karasuno) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685125
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	You'll never know dear, how much I love you

The first time he saw the flowers, Kageyama thought they must be a mistake.

He had stayed back to help clean up after practice, and to get a few more serves in.Suga was organising the equipment room - _“They never do it right,”_ he always complained - and Kageyama was about to try one last jump-serve when the coughing started.

He paused, and called out, “Suga-senpai?Are you alright?”

No one answered, and Kageyama shrugged.He positioned his feet again to finish practicing when the coughing grew more intense.“Suga-senpai?” he repeated, growing alarmed.He ran over to the equipment room and froze in the doorway.Suga was wiping his mouth.When he saw Kageyama he quickly put his hand behind his back, but it was too late.Kageyama had seen the flecks of blood.“Suga-san, what’s happening?Should I call a doctor?”Kageyama’s gaze wandered to the floor behind Suga and his eyes widened.Small yellow petals were scattered over the ground in a way that would look pretty if it weren’t for the blood sprayed over them.The overalls scene was macabre, like something out of one of Tanaka’s horror movies.

Kageyama slowly looked back to Suga.The upperclassman had gone pale and was already shaking his head.“Don’t worry about, Kageyama-kun.It’s nothing.”He tried for a smile, but his usual brightness was lacking.

Kageyama ignored his attempted reassurances.“Is that what I think it is?” he demanded, already knowing the answer.

“Ah, no, no I don’t think it is.What time is it?We should probably be going.”Suga’s eyes darted to the side, avoiding Kageyama’s glare.

“How long has this been going on?Suga, you need to go to a hospital!”

Suga’s back straightened, and Kageyama knew he’d made a mistake.“No thank you, that won’t be necessary.Even if it _was_ what you think…” Suga paused, then met Kageyama’s eyes determinedly.“I’m not having the surgery.”

Kageyama gaped at him.“You-re not- what do you mean, you’re not having the surgery?Of course you’re having it!”

Suga shook his head.“These feelings,” he tried to explain.A half-smile came across his face and his gaze grew distant.“I can’t lose them.You won’t understand, _kouhai_ , but they are worth it.”

“Worth dying for?” Kageyama accused harshly.

“Yes.”

Kageyama blinked, shocked.“You can’t mean that.”

“I do,” Suga said steadily.“And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mention this to anyone.”

“Suga, I…”

“Kageyama, _please_.”

Kageyama felt pained, but could hardly disagree with the vice-captain.“Okay,” he agreed finally.“I won’t tell.But you should.”

Suga shrugged a little.“I already know they don’t feel the same, right?”

*

_What a despicable disease_ … Kageyama thought as he walked home afterwards.Aside from the physical effects, it made you feel worse and worse about yourself too.It was basically just twenty-four-seven torture until you either had the last removed or you died.Kageyama didn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t take the surgery.Who could possibly be worth that kind of pain?

_~ Earlier ~_

“Stay sharp!” Daichi called.“The practice match is this weekend, we have to be prepared!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Hinata, Kageyama, I want you working on those adapted quicks.We need something new those cats won’t see coming!”

“Yes, captain!”

The members dispersed to begin their various practices, and Daichi wandered over to Suga.They stood next to each other, watching their team work.

“How do you think we’ll go on the weekend?” Suga asked quietly.

Daichi hummed, eyes on Asahi and Nishinoya practicing serves and receives.Noya received a particularly strong ball and rubbed his arms, which had turned a glaring red.Asahi was by his side in an instant, fussing over him, while Noya just laughed and waved him away.Suga’s heart ached a little as he watched their easy intimacy.He and Daichi were close friends, but he worried how long that friendship would last if Daichi ever found out about his… feelings.Suga coughed into his elbow, throat suddenly tight.

“If Hinata and Kageyama can keep it together and Tsukishima plays as well as he did last week - I think we are definitely in with a strong chance.”

Suga yanked his mind back to the topic.“And as a backup plan, we can always just get Tanaka riled up,” he joked.“Nekoma won’t know what’s hit them.”

Daichi laughed, and Suga stared at him for a moment before a volleyball slammed into the floor right in front of them.“Hey, careful!” Daichi yelled.

“Sorry, captain,” Kageyama called back, but his eyes were on Suga.When they made eye contact, Kageyama raised his eyebrows questioningly, having noticed Suga’s distraction.Suga blushed and looked away.Kageyama had always been too sharp-eyed for his own good.

“Alright, I think they’re on track.Want to practice together?” Daichi offered.

Suga smiled.“Sure.I can set for you?”

They found a free space in the gym and spent the rest of practice working together.Suga had missed this, he realised.He had stepped aside for Kageyama as gracefully as he could, but this was what he loved.Him and Daichi working together seamlessly, always on the same footstep, communicating with nothing more than a half glance or a raised eyebrow.

Daichi tossed him a ball and he lifted his arms.After setting it, his fingers lightly springing the ball into the air, Suga stretched his arms above his head.He felt the warm air of the gym as his shirt rose up a little, and shook out his hands to prepare for the nest ball.He heard a dull thud, closer than expected.He turned in surprise, and saw that Daichi had fumbled the spike.“Oh, sorry.Was it too high?”

Daichi didn’t meet his eyes, but shook his head.“No no, the set was fine.Just got distracted, I guess.”

Suga nodded in understanding, but was quietly suspicious.Daichi was completely singleminded about volleyball.Suga didn’t think he’d ever seen anything distract the captain from it.

At the end of practice, the team gathered around and Daichi gave another encouraging talk, building up their confidence for the upcoming practice match.Suga put in a few words too, earning a bump on the shoulder from Daichi.They left the gym together and Daichi gave him a blinding smile as they parted ways.On his way home, the tickle in his throat grew suddenly unbearable and he paused by an alleyway to cough.Maybe he was coming down with something, he wondered in idle concern.

*

Two days later, Suga woke up to see three perfect yellow petals on his pillow, glistening with blood. _Oh_ , he thought. _Of course_.

_~ Now ~_

“Daichi?” Suga asked hesitantly, pausing in the doorway of his friend’s bedroom.“How’re you doing?”

Daichi made a vague sound in reply from his place on the floor, not looking up from his notes.He had been studying for four hours straight and knew that he couldn’t stop now. _An object in motion will stay in motion._

Suga sat down next to him and pushed a mug into his hands.“Your mum told me she hasn’t seen you since you got home from practice.You need to look after yourself, Daichi.You’re working yourself too hard.”

Daichi still didn’t take his eyes off his book, willing the notes to write themselves onto his brain.He hated worrying suga, but he really needed to memorise this.“I need to lead the team, so I need to play on the team.So I need to pass exams.So I need to study.Doesn’t matter if I get sick.”He nodded decisively, sure of his own logic.

Suga’s voice was amused.“Except that if you get sick you won’t be able to play,” he pointed out.

At that, Daichi paused.He raised his head, and his eyes were too wide, his hair messy.“I hadn’t thought of that.”

Suga sighed, and gently began to tidy the papers scattered around his friend.Most people didn’t realise how much effort Daichi put into his classwork, but the captain had always insisted that if they were pressuring the underclassmen to do well, he needed to do no less.That kind of dedication drew Suga to him.It made Suga want to try harder.“Come on, let’s get you downstairs.Your mum’s worried.”

Daichi still looked unsure, so Suga pulled out his winning card.“If you don’t I’ll be worried too, so I’ll have to stay here, so I won’t get home until late and then I’ll be overtired for the exam.”

The somewhat twisted logic seemed to get through to Daichi, who finally nodded reluctantly and pushed himself to his feet.“Alright then.”He ran a hand over his hair as he began to make his way downstairs.

Suga watched his with a fond expression, and wasn’t surprised when he had to discreetly cough into a hand and discard the petals into a pocket.

*

His teammates were beginning to notice something was off.Suga was trying his best to hide it, but it wasn’t just about the petals.His usual bright demeanour had dulled, and he often struggled to stay awake throughout class.Dark circles had settled under his eyes, and didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon.

“Suga?What do you think?”

He blinked, attempting to focus on what was happening.Asahi was looking at him in concern.“Oh, um…”He yawned.“Sorry, I’m fine!Just a little tired, that’s all.”He gave an unconvincingly light laugh, and his stomach churned unpleasantly.“Actually, I’m going to stop by the bathroom before class starts.See you later, Asahi!”

Suga took two normal steps away before breaking into a run to get to the nearest bathroom.He burst into a stall, fingers fumbling to lock it behind him, and fell to his knees in front of the toilet bowl.Retching, heaving sounds came out of his throat as he tried to clear his airway.He wasn’t coughing anymore; this was vomiting.His entire body convulsed as he lost his breakfast, some blood, and a flood of flowers.

Wait.

Those were _flowers_.Not innocent petals anymore.Full flowers spilled over the floor, and he moaned a little as he gathered them up and flushed them away.It took a few tries to get them all.Suga got to his feet with difficulty and went to thoroughly wash his hands.They’d been almost pretty, for the things that were going to suffocate him to death.

*

“Koushi!Koushi, can you hear me?”His mother’s panicked shouts made Suga raise his head groggily.He… what?He realised he was on the staircase. _That’s right_ … he’d been about to leave for morning practice when a sudden dizzy spell had come over him.He’d felt the flowers welling up in the back of his throat and tried his best to keep them down, but had choked instead.He vaguely remembered his head colliding with the banister as he fainted.

“Koushi, I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

Suga didn’t have the energy to argue, so he allowed his mum to help him to the car.He was quiet in the waiting room and during the chest scan.He didn’t say anything when the doctor entered, looking at him knowingly.

“Hello, you must be Sugawara Koushi, correct?”Her dark eyes were kind behind her glasses.“I’m Dr Shimizu.Because of the circumstances of the disease, I can speak to you alone about treatment options if you’d like.Are you comfortable speaking openly like this, or would that be preferable to you?”

Suga shook his head immediately.At this point, he knew his mother needed to know.“No, that’s okay.I’m alright to talk to you now.”His mother tightened her grip on his hand.

The doctor nodded.“Then I will begin by showing you your scans.”She pulled out a large filmy picture and pinned it up so they could all see clearly.Suga’s mother raised a hand to her mouth in horror.

Suga stared at the picture, at the stems and thin roots twining through his own chest.He’d known he had Hanahaki of course, but seeing it like this…

The doctor took a breath.“Okay.I’m sure you already know that you are in the late stages of the disease.Your plant appears to be nearly fully grown, which means soon it will attempt to prepare for reproduction.Tiny spores will leave the plant and travel through your body.”She paused,as if weighing her words, then looked Suga in the eye and said bluntly, “This is what will kill you.It is our recommendation to have emergency surgery immediately.”

Suga looked at her, and didn’t need to speak.She sighed a little at his expression.“I understand your decision,” she offered.“My… friend had Hanahaki, and it almost killed her.If she hadn’t confessed at the end, she would have died.”Her gaze was probing, yet gentle.“Have you confessed?”

Suga very pointedly Did Not Look at his mother, unable to take her despair at the moment, and shook his head slightly.

Shimizu’s expression softened.“What do you have to lose?”

_Friendship.The sun.The best person I have ever known._ “I’ll think about it.”

*

The coughing was getting worse.Every day now, Suga had to fight to hide the disease.The small petals had shifted entirely to full, blooming flowers.Now that they were recognisable, Suga had researched their meanings.The first he had easily identified on his own: sunflowers - adoration.

The second, which had appeared later than the sunflowers, had made him laugh bitterly.Striped carnations - refusal.Rejection. _Seems legit_.

His parents had begged him to agree to the surgery, but he refused.They pleaded with him to at least tell them the name of the person who unknowingly held his heart, but he refused that as well.He wouldn’t put it past them to speak to Daichi themselves, trying to save their son.They didn’t understand why he wasn’t confessing.He knew it wouldn’t help, so there was no point forcing these feelings onto Daichi.Their friendship was too important to be marred by something like this.He would quietly nurse his feelings until the end.

When the pain in their eyes had grown to much for him to bear, he had broken a little and tried to explain.He had found a love he never thought he would, and he was proud of it, and even though it wasn’t returned it was something precious to him.At that they had quietened, and his mother had buried her face in his father’s neck.His father had rested an unsteady hand on Koushi’s shoulder.“I am so proud of you, son,” he had told him.Suga would treasure that moment for as long as he could, tucking it into the corner of his heart.

*

“Suga, wait up!”

Suga’s shoulders tensed, and he didn’t slow down.

“Suga!”Daichi caught up to him and automatically matched his stride to Suga’s.“Why didn’t you wait?”

Suga gave the barest him of a shrug.“I need to get home.I have… homework.”

“Are you avoiding me?”Daichi sounded hurt.

“No, of course not.”

Suga had been avoiding Daichi all day.He’d noticed that the coughing grew worse when he was near the other boy.Part of him didn’t care that it was making him more sick, and was crying out to spend all his remaining time with Daichi - burn bright and fast, rather than suffer for longer.But the rational part of him reasoned that if he was coughing more, his best friend was more likely to realise what was happening.Hence, avoidance.

“Oh, okay.So do you wanna study at my place?”

Suga, to Daichi’s obvious surprise, shook his head.“Sorry, I can’t tonight.Maybe tomorrow!”They reached the crossroads where they split, and Suga gave a quick wave over his shoulder and hurried down the path to his home. _This wasn’t going to be easy._

*

“Suga, you’re late.Everything okay?”

Suga nodded, panting as he put down his bag and yanked off his tracksuit pants.He wore his shorts underneath, of course, to save time changing.“Sorry, I, uh, overslept.”

Which was true, to be fair.But the reason he had overslept was because he had spent the night researching Hanahaki.All the official health website instructed anyone who suspected they may have the disease to immediately consult a doctor to confirm and discuss their options - and then book an appointment for surgery. _Some discussion_ , Suga had grimaced.Then he had searched deeper, and begun to find blogs where people shared their personal experiences with the disease.Some people spoke of close friends who had suffered and either had the surgery or died.Some stories were half-finished.Suga read those the most carefully.These people deserved to be heard.

Then he had found a story written by a boy whose best friend had gotten the disease.His friend had gotten sicker and sicker but refused the surgery, no matter how much the boy begged him.Eventually, the friend died.He had left a letter confessing that he had been in love with the boy all along.

Suga had read the post twice, and save it.The boy wrote how guilty he felt that he had been unable to return his friend’s feelings.Suga couldn’t let Daichi feel like that.

Daichi frowned a little at his semi-explanation, but nodded.“Alright.Warm up, we’re going to play a three-on-three.”

“ _Mum and Dad are fighting_ ,” Suga overheard Hinata whisper to Tanaka.He hid a wince and went to warm up in the opposite corner of the gym.He knew there was an ongoing joke of him and Daichi being the ‘parents’ of the Karasuno team; sometimes they even played it up, scolding the excitable underclassmen together and pulling the _nod-mad-just-disappointed_ card.But today, the joke felt like it was mocking him with that could have been in an alternate life.

“ _Alright!_ ” Noya shouted.Tanaka glared at him through the net.It was always entertaining to see the two friends go head-to-head, because they always got even more worked up than usual.

Suga glanced at Daichi to see if he was going to step in, but Daichi shrugged as if to say _leave them be_.It definitely made practice more intense, in any case.

Suga’s side rotated, and he glanced up in surprise when the ball was pushed into his hands. _Oh.Time to serve._ On top of the late night, he’d been feeling more fatigued than usual lately.It was becoming difficult to concentrate on anything.

He lifted the ball, but the tickle in his throat became too much and he quickly put the ball under his arm so he could cough into his free elbow.“Sorry!” he called weakly.“Just a moment.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, ignoring Hinata’s inquiring look.

Suga raised the ball again, and swung his arm to hit it to the other side of the court.The ball went up, his hand connected, and he immediately doubled over.

Suga’s knees hit the floor as the coughing fit overtook him.Daichi was by his side immediately, though he’d been on the other side of the court just a moment ago.“Suga?Suga!”

He braced himself with his hands as flowers began to make their way out, forcing their way up his throat.He thought he saw a little bit of greenery mixed in the awful mess.His throat felt like it was closing up, but the flowers kept on coming. _Well, that’s one way to tell them_ , he thought hysterically, as his vision turned blurry with involuntary tears at the effort of hacking up the flowers.

Daichi made a shocked, broken noise.“You’re in love,” he whispered, too quiet to be heard over Suga’s retching and Karasuno’s general panicking.

A siren sounded in the distance.Someone must have called for an ambulance.Suga tried to stand up, to tell them that he was fine, but all he could do was stay there, shaking, as Daichi’s anxious voice grew quieter.

*

Suga woke up in a hospital bed.He groaned, and a light immediately shined directly into his eyes.He blinked a few times once it was moved away, trying to orient himself.A nurse was moving swiftly around the bed, quietly and efficiently checking numbers and taking down notes.He came to stand in front of Suga and said, “The doctor will be with you soon.She’d like to discuss your options.”

_Discuss your options…_ why did that sound wrong?Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t _think_ , and he just wanted to see—

“Who is it?” a quiet voice said from beside him.

That voice.That steady, familiar voice.Suga turned as best he could and looked at Daichi.The boy’s face was pale but for the hint of redness around his eyes.His head was propped on his hands, and he was staring at the floor.

“Wh-what?”Suga’s voice was rough.He tried to clear his throat, and a few carnations fell into his lap.Daichi winced, but still didn’t look fully at Suga.

“Who is it, Suga?”

“Daichi, I really don’t- “

“Who could possible be worth it?”Daichi’s voice broke, and with it Suga’s heart.“And why didn’t you tell me?”

Suga gazed at Daichi for a moment, taking in his strong, dependable, beautiful face.He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak.

“Suga-senpai!”

Suga and Daichi’s eyes snapped to the doorway, where Hinata was bouncing excitedly.Kageyama stood behind him, glaring.It wasn’t exactly clear who at.

“Suga-senpai, you’re okay!”Hinata came into the room, a huge balloon trailing after him from where it was tied to his wrist.“Or, well…” his head tilted to the side.“ _Are_ you okay?”

Kageyama stepped into the room as well, eyes narrowing as he looked between Daichi and Suga.Suga begged him silently not to say anything.“It’s nice to see you, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.Thank you for visiting.I feel a lot better now- “

“You’re lying.”Kageyama took another step into the room, face darkening.“And you’re an idiot.”

“Wahh!Mean Kageyama, you can’t call Suga-senpai an idiot when he’s sick!”Hinata waved his arms around wildly behind Kageyama’s back, who ignored him.

Suga looked at Kageyama imploringly.“Kageyama, don’t.”

Kageyama didn’t reply, but turned to Daichi.“And you’re an idiot, too, for not seeing it.”He looked back at Suga.“You two deserve each other.”With that, he turned and left the room.

Hinata bowed quickly to the two upperclassmen (“Sorry, senpai!He was so rude!”) and chased after Kageyama (“Hey!Where are you going, you jerk?”), leaving Daichi and Suga in an abrupt silence.

Suga looked at Daichi, who was staring at the doorway, looking thoughtful. _Oh no_ , Suga panicked.“So, anyway, um, I… I, I should- “

“I don’t understand.”

Those simple words made Suga pause.“Er, what?”

“Kageyama knows.You told Kageyama, but you didn’t think you could trust me?”

Suga’s eyes widened.“No!I mean, no, that’s not what happened.Kageyama-kun saw me coughing and just kind of figured it out.I didn’t actually mean for _anyone_ to know.”

Daichi’s eyes hardened and Suga knew instantly he’d said the wrong thing.“Oh that’s right, you were just going to _die_ and not even tell anyone!”He looked mad now.“Koushi, how can you not know that no one is worth your like?If you- if you _died_ , I wouldn’t be able to-“ he stopped himself.

Suga paused.He had to go about this carefully.Daichi only used his first name when he was mad or really worried.“Daichi, I don’t think you can understand how much this person means to me.”

“ _Not understand?_ This is your _life_!And you’re just throwing it away because of some dumb girl that probably isn’t worth the ground- “

“IT’S YOU, OKAY?”

The room fell into a ringing silence.Suga panted a little.His anger left him and he fell back into his pillows, tired.“It’s you,” he whispered.“Of course it’s you.”

*

Daichi had never seen Suga look so defeated.He never wanted to see that sad, tired look in the setter’s eyes again.Suga coughed weakly into his hand, glared at the petals that fell from his lips, and tossed them carelessly to the side.

_It’s you_.

Suga tossed the flowers as if they meant nothing, as if nothing life-changing had just happened.Because those petals… they were for Daichi.Right in front of him was proof that Suga had feelings for him.Was in _love_ with him.He blushed at the thought.But that meant Suga had gone all this time thinking his love was unrequited.Daichi’s heart ached for his friend.

“Kageyama was right,” he said finally.

Suga didn’t move for a moment, staring at the ceiling, but then his eyebrows furrowed.“What?”He still didn’t turn his head.

“We are idiots.”Daichi paused to breathe carefully for a moment.From one breath to another, how much might change?“And as for deserving each other - I’m not sure I do, but if you’ll have me…”

Suga looked up.“Wait, what?”

Daichi just looked at him.To anyone else, he would have seemed calm, collected.But to Suga’s trained eye (which had honestly stared at Daichi for years) the mask was cracked.Daichi’s eyes were tense, his posture a little too stiff.He was terrified.

“You like me?” Suga realised in disbelief.He didn’t wait for Daichi to respond.“But…” he pressed a hand against his chest.“I can feel it growing inside me.”Tears pricked his eyes, and he fought to keep his voice steady.“It’s not just when I cough now.”He stared at Daichi, willing him to understand.“I can _feel_ it,” he insisted.

Daichi looked a little green in the face, but still determined.He thought for a moment, then said, “Do you remember when Asahi served a ball into my face and cried so hard he was sick and you made sure we were okay and then spent the rest of the day laughing at us?”

Suga blinked at the non sequitur.“Um, yes?”

“Do you remember when Tanaka and Noya freaked themselves out too much at training camp and woke us up in the middle of the night and we spent hours sitting together trying to calm them down?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you remember when one boy sat next to another on their first day of volleyball practice and decided to be friends?”

Suga just nodded, pressing his trembling lips together.

“I loved you even before then.”

Suga sniffled.“You didn’t know me before then, you cheesy cheese.”Daichi raised an eyebrow, and Suga huffed.“Shut up, my head isn’t exactly working properly right now.”

Daichi smiled and moved so his chair was right next to Suga’s side.“I suppose I don’t have to ask if you feel the same way,” he mused.

Suga coughed again, and held up the sunflowers as proof.“Was literally about to die cause of you, so, you know.”He shrugged self-deprecatingly.

Daichi was quiet for a moment as he again absorbed the fact that _he_ was the one Suga had decided was worth it.“I’d still appreciate if you’d say it.”

Spots of colour appeared high in Suga’s cheeks.“You already _know_.”

Daichi couldn’t suppress a smile.“I had to say it; it’s only fair.”

Suga laced his fingers through Daichi’s, still in disbelief that he was allowed to.“Daichi,” he began, then cleared his throat.This was possibly the most important thing he had ever said.“I love you.”

Daichi let out a breath, as if a weight was dropping off his shoulders.“I never thought I’d have this.”His voice had the slightest tremble in it.

Suga brushed his free hand over Daichi’s cheek, then looked pointedly down at his own chest.“Neither did I.”

Daichi spread his hand over Suga’s chest as if he could feel the deathly beautiful plant inside.“It should die now, right?”

Suga nodded.“I think so.”

“I guess we should celebrate you living, then.”Daichi leaned closer.

“We have all the time in the world,” Suga agreed, and closed the distance between them.

The first time they kissed, it was barely more than a brush of lips.It was a promise to each other, and to the world, that this was real.That they weren’t letting go of each other any time soon.The world would have to try harder to tear apart Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi.

*

The first time he had seen Hanahaki flowers, his senpai staring at his with horror and pain in his eyes, Kageyama had thought they must be a mistake.

The second time he saw them, staring down at the petals nestled in the palm of his own hand, he knew they weren’t.

“Kageyama, come set for me!”

“Coming, Hinata!”

**Author's Note:**

> DO I SENSE A SEQUEL? Hmm...
> 
> Oh, my heart 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。 This is possibly one of my favourite pairings of all time, so I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know what you thought, and of course - thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> (Title from "You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash. I love the idea of sunflowers and the sun when it comes to these boys.)


End file.
